Fumbling over keys on a regular basis is not only tedious and frustrating but may put individuals in a dangerous position. Typically, a bundle of keys holds a key for a car, a household door, a garage door, an office door, a lock, and so on. If an individual is trying to access any of these items and while in the dark, the inability to quickly differentiate between the keys increases the amount of time sorting through each of the keys and puts an individual in a vulnerable position. Not being able to quickly enter or retrieve an item at night allows others to easily approach the individual. An individual may be forced to be exposed to unpleasant weather conditions if he or she cannot enter a doorway quickly.
The present invention facilitates the differentiation between each of the keys in a user's bundle of keys so that the user does not waste time fumbling through their keys. The present invention is configured onto a plurality of keyholes and a plurality of keys.
The present invention is used to illuminate and vibrate a specific key, if the specific key is positioned proximal to its corresponding keyhole. This prevents the user from having to insert each key from their bundle of keys into the keyhole. The present invention allows a user to immediately recognize which key belongs to which keyhole.